1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lighting systems and, more particularly, relates to an exit light control system configured to illuminate an operator""s way during departure from an off-road vehicle. The invention additionally relates to an off-road vehicle, such as an agricultural combine, incorporating such an exit light control system, and to a method of operating such an exit light control system.
2. Background of the Invention
Most off-road vehicles incorporate lighting systems enabling them to be operated at night. For example, backhoes, bulldozers, tractors, and combines all incorporate a system of running lights that illuminate the areas in front, behind, and/or beside the vehicle. Most of these vehicles are controlled by an operator seated in a station located a substantial height above the ground. The station typically comprises a platform or a cab accessible via an access ladder extending from the station to the ground.
Many off-road vehicles incorporate exit light control systems that facilitate an operator""s departure from the vehicle. The typical exit light control system is configured to activate one or more exit lights on the vehicle to illuminate an area adjacent one or both sides of the vehicle for a period of time after the operator xe2x80x9cparksxe2x80x9d (i.e., turns off) the vehicle and/or the vehicle""s running lights. The exit lights provide a clear line of sight to permit the operator to climb down the access ladder and to walk away from the vehicle. The exit lights usually comprise side flood lamps located adjacent one or both sides of the vehicle. Exit lighting systems of this type are particularly beneficial in agricultural vehicles, such as tractors and combines, because those vehicles are often parked in the field at night at a substantial distance from the nearest illuminated area. In addition, the operator of this type of vehicle often parks the vehicle in a field or at another location in which he or she is unsure of the characteristics of the ground on which the vehicle is parked. By illuminating the area adjacent the vehicle, the operator can depart the vehicle with confidence that it is safe to do so.
Known exit light control systems are configured to automatically activate the vehicle""s exit lights. In this type of system, the vehicle""s light switch is coupled to a controller that activates the exit lights for a designated period of time (typically about 30 seconds) when the operator selects an OFF position of the vehicle""s light switch. This type of automatically-triggered system can be a nuisance to an operator who is unfamiliar with it. The unfamiliar operator may turn off the lights, dismount from the vehicle, and begin to walk away from the vehicle before he or she notices that the exit lights are activated. The unsuspecting operator""s natural reaction is to assume that he or she forgot to turn off the running lights and to return to the vehicle to turn off the lights. An operator laboring under this misconception will likely partially or completely finish the return trip to the operator""s station before the exit lights deactivate themselves. The operator then must either reactivate the exit light control system (assuming he or she knows how to do so) or dismount from the vehicle in the dark. Both alternatives are unattractive.
Another problem associated with the typical exit light control system available today is that the same programmed controller that controls the vehicle""s running lights operates the exit lights. Retrofitting an exit light control system into a vehicle of this type requires reprogramming and/or replacing the existing controller. Neither task is easily performed by unskilled personnel. In addition, exit light control systems of this type cannot be incorporated into vehicles lacking a programmed controller.
Yet another problem associated with known exit light control systems is that they require that the running lights be activated for at least a period of time before the exit lights are activated. This requirement to operate the lighting controls in a particular sequence undesirably prevents the operator from dismounting from the vehicle without ever activating the running lights. Simply put, the operator lacks an adequate sense of control over the vehicle.
The need therefore has arisen to provide an exit light control system for an off-road vehicle that gives the vehicle""s operator a sense of control over operation of the vehicle""s exit lights.
The need also has arisen to provide an exit light control system for an off-road vehicle that can be easily retrofitted into an existing vehicle design or even into an existing vehicle.
The need has also arisen to provide an improved method of lighting area(s) adjacent an off-road vehicle while an operator dismounts from the vehicle.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a lighting system for an off-road vehicle includes one or more exit lights that are activated upon operator demand and that are to automatically deactivated a designated period of time after activation, thereby facilitating the operator""s departure from the vehicle. The lighting system includes an electrical power source, at least one running light, at least one exit light, and a control system that is coupled to the power source and to the lights and that controls operation of the running light and the exit light. The control system includes a manually operated switch movable between (1) an OFF position in which neither the running light nor the exit light is coupled to the power source, (2) a running light activation position in which at least the running light is coupled to the power source, and (3) an exit light activation position. A timer is operatively coupled to the switch and to the exit light and is operable, in response to selection of the exit light activation position of the switch, to couple the exit light to the power source for a designated period of time.
The switch is preferably of standard dimensions, and all exit light control system components are preferably configured to be compatible with an existing running light control system, thereby permitting the control system to be retrofitted into an existing running light control system design by unskilled personnel.
Preferably, the OFF position of the switch is located between the running light activation position and the exit light activation position in a direction of switch movement. For instance, the switch may be a rocker switch in which the OFF position is a center position, the running light activation position is a first end-depressed position, and the exit light activation position is a second end-depressed position. In order to provide a momentary-on characteristic in its operation, the rocker switch is not latchable in the second-end depressed position but, instead, is biased toward the center position from the second-end depressed position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of facilitating an operator""s departure from an off-road vehicle comprises manually selecting a running light activation position of a switch to activate running lights of an off-road vehicle, manually selecting an exit light activation position of the switch, and, in response to selection of the exit light activation position of the switch, activating an exit light of the vehicle for a designated period of time, and then automatically deactivating the exit light. Because exit light activation occurs under operator control rather than automatically, and because exit light activation is not necessarily preceded by running light deactivation or any other operation, the operator is imbued with a sense of control not experienced with other exit light control systems.
Preferably, a timer is triggered upon selection of the exit light activation position of the switch to supply electrical power to the exit light for a period of time set by the timer.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.